(a) Field of the Invention
The supply of power from a battery to a load is controlled by the charging current output status of a solar cell, such that when the solar cell receives light, the load is cut off; and once the solar cell no longer receives light, the battery is charged to a preset saturation level and the solar cell no longer supplies charging current to the battery, or the charging current falls short of a predetermined level, the battery will revert to an output mode with suspension of the charging function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
By and large a traditional solar cell lighting device works so that the battery is charged when the solar cell receives incoming light, and when the solar cell is not receiving light, an ambient brightness detection circuit will intervene to cause the battery to supply power to activate lighting lamps or other loads thus terminating charging once the surroundings turn darker than a predetermined level.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an advanced design solar cell and interactive loading control system, in which the basis of control lies in the charging current from the solar cell to the battery. Rather than taking the solar cell as a power source for charging purposes, arrangement has been made to avoid overcharging with a view to simplifying the charging control circuits and save costs associated with installation of additional environmental brightness detectors.